Trust
by live2rite
Summary: One shot based on the song Whiskey and You by Tim Mcgraw. Lilly does something wrong and Miley isn't happy. LILEY


There was silence as Miley stared at Lilly.

A.N. So another Liley one shot, this one inspired by the song "The Whiskey and You" by Tim Mcgraw.

Disclaimer – Nope ... still don't own it!

Trust

"I can't believe you did this ... you promised Lilly" Miley finally whispered.

"Miley ... please ..." Lilly begged, "I didn't ... I ... I don't know what happened ... I didn't mean to say ..."

She was cut off as Miley yelled "NO! I won't listen to this anymore" They had been arguing for the last two hours. Miley stared at Lilly and finally reached down to her hand and pulled off her ring and banged it on the counter. "You need to do some serious thinking Lilly, I love you so much but I'm not gonna just forgive you for this, this wasn't just a little thing, this is about the TRUST between us ... something I've never had to doubt before"

"Mi..." Lilly started, tears appearing in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I'm leaving Lilly" Miley said and backed away as Lilly tried to step closer to her, "If I can't trust you ..." Miley voice broke so she quickly turned on her heel and the next sound was the front door slamming, leaving Lilly alone in their home. Lilly didn't move for a solid half an hour, except for the tears that were now streaming down her face. She made a sudden movement as if she had been meaning to do this all along and made her way to the drinks cabinet. She pulled out the bottle of JD there, twisted off the cap and took a long swig. The burning down her throat felt pleasant to her and she took another swig. She was just going to get really drunk and forget about her stupid, misplaced comment. An hour later, she stumbled over to the counter and picked up Miley's ring with gentle fingers, tears once again pouring down her cheeks. The bottle of whiskey was practically empty by now and even though the tears were there, she didn't feel the pain she knew she inevitably would when she woke up in the morning. She slammed the ring and the empty bottle on the counter and flicked on the stereo.

_There's a bottle on the dresser by your ring  
And it's empty so right now I don't feel a thing  
I'll be hurtin' when I wake up on the floor  
and I'll be over it by noon  
And that's the difference between the whiskey and you_

Typical she huffed to herself. Miley's country music mix CD blared from the speakers and it had to be this song that played. She really hated this song ...__

Come tomorrow I can walk in any store  
It ain't a problem yeah they'll always sell me more  
But you're forgiveness is something I can't buy  
Ain't a thing that I can do  
And that's the difference between the whiskey and you

Ok so she didn't hate this song, she loved it ... so did Miley. The song was right though, tomorrow she was going to go and get another bottle of whiskey and make herself as numb tomorrow as she was now. Screw the hangover!__

One's the devil and one keeps driving me insane  
At times I wonder if they ain't both the same  
One's a liar that helps hide me from my pain  
And one's a long hard bitter truth  
And that's the difference between the whiskey and you

I've got a problem but it ain't like what you think  
I drink 'cause I'm lonesome and I'm lonesome 'cause I drink  
If I don't break down and bring it on myself it'll hit right out of the blue  
that's the difference between the whiskey and you

One's the devil and one keeps driving me insane  
At times I wonder if they ain't both the same  
One's a liar that helps hide me from my pain  
And one's a long hard bitter truth  
And that's the difference between the whiskey and you

Yeah that's the difference between the whiskey and you

-LILEY-

The next morning, Lilly did indeed wake up on the floor, her head splitting but thankfully, she didn't feel sick. As she became aware of her surroundings, she realised that the CD was still playing. It must have been put on repeat. When she made her way over to the stereo and turned the music off she noticed Miley's ring. She took off her necklace and slipped the ring onto it for safe keeping. She would get Miley back. Her thoughts travelled to what had Miley so upset with her.

_They were at their ten year high school reunion, having a great time until Amber and Ashley had appeared at their sides out of nowhere._

"_Well if it isn't the last page losers" Amber taunted and then noticed that they were holding hands, "Oh ... My God!" she drawled out and pointed at their hands, also noticing their rings, "Ash, look, the lezbo's are finally out" she sniggered unkindly but Miley just smiled, squeezing Lilly's hand as she felt the anger radiating from her partner._

"_Yeah and we're really happy ... I don't see a husband Amber" she smiled sweetly._

"_He's getting the drinks" Amber responded airily, "He's a Doctor you know? He did my nose as our anniversary present. We have the insanely large house nearer Hollywood, he works with all the big stars" she leaned in conspiratorially, "He gave Hannah Montana a boob job last week and let me tell you she was all over him" she laughed. But Lilly interrupted before she could say anything._

"_That's a lie!" she yelled._

"_Oh and you know this how?" Amber asked looking down to Lilly like she was something nasty on the bottom of her shoe._

"_Hannah Montana is my best friend and she ..." Lilly's eyes widen as she realised what she had just said, after about 12 years of having secret identities she had just possibly blown them._

"_Yeah right" Amber scoffed, "If you were Hannah Montana's best friend, you'd be Lola and you're just not cool enough. Come on Ash, let's go tell someone who matters"_

She had been so careless, she knew exactly how much Miley valued her normal life and she had put that in jeopardy. They had been through a lot together but one sentence, not even a completed one, had put the biggest strain on them. She sighed and decided to get in the shower. An hour later she was washed, dressed and ready to go find Miley. She drove her car to Mr Stewart's house (he still lived in the beach house Miley had spent that later years of her youth growing up in) and knocked on the door. Mr S appeared a few moments later and regarded Lilly.

"You promised you would never hurt her" he stated calmly.

"I did promise that and I mean it ... I was stupid Mr S, I just didn't think and Amber just ... I'm sorry" she muttered.

"She doesn't want to see you" he continued but after a few seconds where Lilly was desperately trying to think of a way into the house, he stood aside and let her in, "She's in her old room" he smiled gently at her. She tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace. She made her way up the stairs and stopped outside the door of Miley's old room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go away daddy" she heard Miley say so she knocked again.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it" she yelled, Lilly flinched slightly, she still sounded pissed off but she knocked a third time and heard heavy footsteps angrily making their way to the door. "I said ..." she started but stopped abruptly at the sight before her.

"Miley ..." Lilly started, Miley started to shut the door in her face but Lilly quickly placed her hand on the door to stop it. "Miley, we are gonna talk about this" she said firmly.

"No Lilly!" she said as she tried to shut the door again but Lilly forced it fully open and walked inside closing the door behind her.

"We are going to talk this out, you can scream at me, you can tell me you don't want to see me anymore ... hell you can even hit me but I am not leaving here without you. I love you and I made a mistake! It was a stupid, crappy slip of the tongue and I was trying to protect your image, Amber was so full of herself" Lilly ranted.

"Of course she was!" Miley exclaimed and threw her hands in the air in irritation, "She's Amber, I _told_ you she would try and get under your skin but you didn't listen and you almost blew the one thing that keeps our lives running!" Miley yelled the last bit.

"That's where you're wrong Miles ... YOU keep my life running, I don't care if you're Miley, Hannah or the whino that sits outside the liquor store!" she yelled back, "Without YOU I can't keep my life running" she felt the tears well up in her eyes again but blinked them back. She reached around her neck and pulled her necklace off, along with Miley's ring. She held it out in front of her. "Please forgive me, you know I love you and you know that I would never do anything to purposefully jeopardise our secret, please just ... come home?" she begged.

There were several seconds of tense silence as Miley and Lilly stared at each other.

"I'm sorry" Miley eventually whispered and dropped her gaze from Lilly's. Lilly felt her heart drop too until Miley started talking, "I over reacted, I know I did" she whispered, "It's just ... we've had this secret for so long and I didn't want it to be blown, especially now" Lilly frowned in confusion.

"What's so special about now?" Lilly asked confused. Miley smiled shyly and looked back up to meet Lilly's confused gaze.

"The treatment worked Lils, we're pregnant" Lilly's whole world stopped in that one moment so much so that she didn't notice Miley walk towards her. She came back to reality as Miley took her hands in hers. "Lils?" she asked, looking worried.

"We're pregnant?" Lilly whispered and then her face broke out into a huge smile, "WE'RE PREGNANT!" she yelled and gathered Miley into her arms, lifting her up and spinning her round, causing Miley to laugh loudly.

"Lilly!" she exclaimed, "Put me down!" Lilly did as she was told and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she murmured and gently slid Miley's ring back on her finger.

"I love you too" Miley smiled.

They were going to be just fine.

The End.

A.N Ok that really went off in a completely different direction to what I had originally intended but I think it works better this way :D Let me know what you think, thanks Nicki xoxo


End file.
